


For Makkachin

by anomeganeyatsu



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Episode 8, M/M, Makkachin - Freeform, mentions of Vicchan, these poodles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomeganeyatsu/pseuds/anomeganeyatsu
Summary: The moment he hears the words Makkachin, hospital and not gonna make it in the same sentence his mind flashes back to Vicchan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first contribution in terms of writing anyway for this fandom. This anime is killing me but I love it so much. Viktuuri gives you all the greatest fluffiest feelings and I've never felt this way before. And I'm crying because they're canon.
> 
> But anyways, this drabble is based on that phone call scene on Episode 8. Not beta'd so forgive my mistakes.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Yuri!!! on ICE.

The moment he hears the words _Makkachin_ , _hospital_ and _not gonna make it_ in the same sentence his mind flashes back to Vicchan and that Wintry night when his world seemed to have crumbled upon itself. His phone almost slips from his hand but he catches it by tightening his hold. His gaze wanders to Viktor who’s looking at him worriedly and Yuuri knows something must have slipped through his face that told Viktor that something wasn’t right.

Seeing Viktor though, Yuuri didn’t even think twice when his sister’s voice comes through the phone asking, “I’m sorry Yuuri, but what should we do?”

His decision was made. He wasn’t going to let what happened to Vicchan be repeated with Makkachin. He wasn’t there for Vicchan for five years. He’d focused so much on skating that he forgot what was important and let those things slip through his fingers without realizing until they were gone.

He was glad that it wasn’t too late that his relationship with his family and friends became strained. But that he still wasn’t able to get back Vicchan. Vicchan who was his best friend, who comforted him at his worst, who kept him stable and made him laugh and smile. Who had been by his side for years. And he felt so guilty and awful that he had left him in Japan and not been able to see him for five years.

Vicchan wasn’t just a pet. He was family. He was his companion.

And Yuuri knew that Viktor would be torn, wouldn’t forgive himself if he wasn’t there for Makkachin. He’d seen the bond between them and at the beginning it was painful to see how much it reminded him of his and Vicchan’s.

Yuuri may not have been by Vicchan’s side when he needed him. And he wouldn’t let that happen to Makkachin.

Makkachin needed Viktor.

And he’d be damned if he was not gonna give him that.

Mind made up. Yuuri turns to face Viktor phone gripped tight in his hand. This was for Viktor. He was going to be brave and he’ll show him how much stronger he’s become. He might not have him physically by his side. But knowing that Viktor will support him. That he has him even with the distance between them. He’s going to be fine.

He’ll show Russia his love, all right.

“Viktor!” he shouts and he almost laughs at the wide-eyed look on his lover’s face. “You have to go back to Japan right now! I’ll face the free skate tomorrow on my own!”


End file.
